Apologize
by Deadened
Summary: When love is onesided everything around you vanish. SongFiction! JacKim


This is a songfiction! The song is**Apologize - One republic ft ****Timbaland**so download it before reading please 8D

This is a **JackKim** fiction though and my very **first ****songfic** so be nice 8D

Oh, I also don't own any character from Xiaolin Showdown!

_Might be updated later on..._ Well! R&R people!

* * *

_"__Kimiko__ Kim?! Hey what are you doing outside in this whether? We aren't __suppose__ to train today. You should come inside or you'll catch a cold. You're crying!" __Raimundo, Raimund, if you only knew._

* * *

_I'm holding on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground…_

Beeps and more beeps and sometime a spark would shine. That was the problem. He loved work more then he loved her. It had just been a quick desperate romance but it had grown to so much more. Now she was feeling that she was superfluous... unwanted and an unnecessary access in his life. She really wanted to be a part in his life but she didn't want it to be a one sided love relationship. This had happened to many times now and she was really starting to lose it. Sometimes he could be oh so lovingly and caring but that could change like the wind. From caring to ego, she really didn't want t hat kind of relationship anymore.

"Please can you stop that? I want to talk to you… about something." She rubbed her arm against her other one to warm her up. Spiral goggles were lifted from red eyes to be seated in red flaming hair as his eyes landed on her.

"Can it wait? I'm soon finished." And then the goggles would be covering his eyes again.

"We need to talk." She crosses her arms and stares sadly at her lover.

_And I'm hearing what you say, __But__ I just can't make a sound…_

He drops what he is doing and slowly turns to her. Her voice could show more than he wanted to. His lab went dead-silent as he starts to catch up that this is something serious.

_You tell me that you need me, __Then__ you go and cut me down, But wait..._

"Why do you tell me that you need me so?" She starts. He crumbles under her words, knowing were this is heading.

"You know that! … Don't you?" He trembles a little as he can see the look on her hurt face. Then she destroys him with two words.

"It's over." She stares at him for a second and then she turns on her heals to the exit, leaving him behind. When she slammed his door his mind finally registries what just had happened and he storms out from his lab to catch up with her.

He sees her walking out from his garden and starts running to her and all the time the same words rings in his mind like it was on repeat,_ "it's over, it's over, it's over"_.

_You tell me that you're sorry. Didn't think I'd turn around and say…_

"Don't go!" He grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned to look into his eyes and saw that they had started to form tears that were ready to leak at any moment. "I don't mean that! ... I don't..." His voice started to trail of as it started to get hard to talk. "It's just that…"

"What Jack?!" She angrily spat out! "It's too late…" She looked away from him as her own tears started to form.

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…_

"No! Don't say that!" He grabbed her wrist tighter in his hand, he was probably hurting her but she didn't seem to react at the pain. He dragged her into his arms and hugged her. "I will do anything for you, just stay with me, I want you, I need you."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you…_

"That's the only thing that you do! Say things! You never act them out!"

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but that's nothing new … Yeah, yeah…_

Tears, they had finally sprung free from her eyes and started to fall from her Sapphire eyes. "I told you I loved you! I told you that I was yours! Why didn't you do anything?! Why didn't you see me then?"

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue..._

"Loved…?" Came his horse voice as she struggled free from his embrace.

_And you say…_

"Yes, loved!" She stumbled backwards away from him. She looked at her wrist and started to caress it as the pain came in full force. She looked from her wrist to Jack who had sunken down on his knees. The pain he felt in his chest was too great. He grabbed at his heart and took up his other arm to wipe away tears that had leak and smeared his makeup.

"I'm really sorry! I'm so sorry! I will never do you wrong again! Please just don't leave me…" He sniffled between sobs of regret.

_Sorry like the angel heaven let me think __was__ you but I'm afraid…_

"No Jack… I said it's too late…" She was walking away from him now, leaving him behind on the frosty road.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to __apologize,__ it's too late __Woahooo__woah__…_

Walking… That was an easy thing to do right? Then why was this so hard? Walk away. It felt like her legs didn't want to obey her, or was it her heart? She really couldn't tell. Reluctantly she came to a halt and glanced over her shoulder. Sure he hadn't been the best lover in her life but he had been special. Like a refreshing breeze on a too hot summer day. She turned her head and started to walk again as her thoughts poured in her mind as heavy rain. It was really hard to forget all the things he had done for her, but then again the majority of it all was what he hadn't done for her. Was she selfish? What had she done for him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound from a small helicopter and a pair of hands that lifted her up in the air.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…_

She gasps at his actions and starts to cling to his jacket. She isn't afraid of the height but from the look in his face. He smiles and his cheeks are all smeared with makeup. He then opens his eyes for her. They are all red from the crying he has done but he still manages to give her a smile.

"Kimiko, I…" Jack starts.

"Jack, don't do this." Kimiko cuts him of.

"No listen… I want you to listen." His voice soft of all the emotions he has inside of him.

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah __yeah__, I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah…_

"I know what you said to me, it's too late, I know that… But I still can't let you go. You will always have my heart… You are the one that makes it beat, every day, every minute, every second of my life." Jack starts to hug her tighter in his arms as his voice starts to shake. He sniffs a little and continues. "I guess I always have been the jerk huh? But that you could love someone like me, oh how I misused the time together with you." A lonely tear made its way down Jack's check and landed in Kimiko's face. She noticed and looked up at him. "Please don't hate me for what I might have done and not done for you." He landed and let her feel the ground under her feet. He leaned in and kissed her soft on her lips. A feeling that screams "Don't let go!" griped her mind but he did. Kimiko stares at him dumbfounded. He stops to lean in again, this time to whisper in her ear. "I still love you".

She couldn't move a muscle. He backs away from her and smiles a weak smile and then he activates his helli-pack once again and flies away…

_I'm holding on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground..._

She feels week and she can feel how her knees starts to buckle under her. And here it comes. The wave of all emotions that has been suppressed all the time.

Top of Form


End file.
